


Youth

by AutisticWriter



Series: 3 Sentence Fics [44]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Agender Character, Agender Ultimate Imposter, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hugs, Microfic, Other, Past Abuse, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Thinking about his childhood makes Ryouta cry, but the Imposter is there to reassure him.





	Youth

When they enter the bedroom to find Ryouta crying, the Imposter is pretty sure what has happened: something has reminded Ryouta of his childhood and made him cry.

Ryouta looks up, sniffing, and he mumbles, “Sorry, I was just, uh – m-my yourth, you know?”

The Imposter nods (understanding his somewhat garbled words), crosses the room and wraps their sobbing boyfriend in a hug; “I understand,” they whisper, stroking his hair as they add, “But it’s all over now – and I’m here for you.”


End file.
